Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to memory apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and more particularly to memory arrays having variable resistance materials and methods of accessing memory arrays having variable resistance materials.
Description of the Related Art
Memory devices incorporating variable resistance materials may be used in a wide range of electronic devices, such as computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Electrical resistance of such variable resistance materials can change between a plurality of resistance states in response to electrical signals, such as, for example voltage or current pulses. In some variable resistance memory devices, sometimes referred to as unipolar memory devices, the electrical resistance of the memory cells can change in response to electrical signals having one polarity. In some other memory devices, sometimes referred to as bipolar memory devices, the electrical resistance of memory cells can change in response to electrical signals having one or two opposite polarities. For example, in a bipolar memory device, the resistance of a memory cell can change in one direction (e.g. from a high resistance to a low resistance) in response to a first electrical signal having a first polarity, and change in an opposite direction (for example, from the low resistance to the high resistance) in response to a second electrical signal having a second polarity opposite to the first polarity. Peripheral circuitry configured to support operation of bipolar memory devices can be larger and more complex compared to unipolar memory devices, due to a need to support current and/or voltage in opposite polarities. Thus, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for efficient accessing of the memory cells in opposite polarities.